


Рождество для бездомного кота

by Hazure



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werecats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazure/pseuds/Hazure
Summary: - Как ты вообще отыскал меня? - спросил Лен, глядя на недовольное лицо Барри.- По запаху, - буркнул парень.- Вот уж не знал, что у комнатных котиков острый нюх.- Ты удивишься. Хочешь проверить?- Звучит, как приглашение на свидание, малыш Барри.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart
Kudos: 1





	Рождество для бездомного кота

Леонард прекрасно понимал, что виноват во всем был только он один. Залезть в одиночку на территорию Шэдоу после весьма красноречивого предупреждения было верхом неблагоразумия. Этот кот был хорошо известен в округе своим агрессивным характером и не терпел чужаков. Он собрал вокруг себя банду таких же бездомных котов и контролировал треть города. Вот только Леонард никогда не спешил следовать чужим запретам.

\- Ты, видно, совсем тупой! - прошипел черный кот. - На этот раз я вобью крупицу ума в твою блондинистую голову!

Леонард, пятясь, отошел к стене и уперся в нее бедром. Его задняя лапа была изранена, и кот уже с трудом на нее наступал, серо-стальная шкурка была вся испачкана свежей и запекшейся кровью. Кот опустил голову и угрожающе завыл, выгибая спину и поджимая уши. Его хвост разъяренно метался из стороны в сторону.

С боков подошли еще несколько котов, и Леонард понял, что ситуация становится критической. Трусом он не был, но и безмозглым героем, готовым трогательно сдохнуть, себя не мнил. Сверкнув голубыми глазами, он без предупреждения кинулся на Шэдоу, который, похоже, не ожидал такой прыти от истекающего кровью противника. Завязалась ожесточенная драка. Переулок заполнился злобными криками драчунов, горячая кровь падала на снег.

Ни один из соперников не уступал другому в свирепости. Даже другие коты боязливо отступили, боясь вмешаться в драку своего вожака. Шэдоу был больше и массивнее Леонарда, но последний был закален в уличных боях. Под его пушистой шубой скрывалось множество шрамов. Серый кот вцепился передними лапами в шею противника и задними стал драть тому живот. Шэдоу, вопя от боли и злобы, клыками впился Леонарду в щеку, прокусывая до крови. Адреналин кипел в крови, и боли кот не ощущал.

Подловив удачный момент, Леонард полоснул Шэдоу по глазам острыми когтями, а сам сорвался с места, когда тот от боли ослабил хватку. Коты не сразу сообразили, что их противник уносит ноги, и гурьбой помчались за ним. Впереди всех бежал, яростно сверкая одним глазом, Шэдоу. Из второй глазницы кота текла кровь.

Леонард миновал несколько поворотов, не сбавляя скорости, и, затаив дыхание, выскочил на оживленную дорогу, пересекая проезжую часть. Взвизгнули шины и засигналили автомобили. Леонард зажмурился, ему показалось, что колеса железного монстра вот-вот настигнут его, и жизнь кота оборвется в тот же миг... Но он благополучно оказался на другой стороне улицы, все еще чувствуя, как гудят напряженные мышцы. Посмотрев через дорогу, Леонард увидел Шэдоу и его котов, которые недовольно вышагивали по тротуару, но не решались повторить бросок голубоглазого кота, побежавшего наперерез страшным машинам. Презрительно махнув хвостом, Леонард пошел дальше по улице.

Рядом, торопясь по своим повседневным делам, сновали люди, а вот Лео никуда не торопился и не спешил. У него не было работы, у него не было друзей, у него не было семьи. У Леонарда не было дома. Он был самым обычным бродячим котом. Единственное его отличие состояло в том, что этот кот был оборотнем.

На самом деле, коты-оборотни не являются редкостью. Их очень много, просто мы не умеем их отличить. Они выглядят, как самые обычные коты и кошки, и мы зачастую даже не подозреваем, что на диване у нас греется зверь-перевертыш. Знаток легко догадается, что его питомец может обращаться: у оборотней на левой передней лапе между пальцами есть темное пятнышко в виде треугольника. Хоть коты-оборотни и могут принимать облик людей, на деле они не любят перекидываться, предпочитая жить в своей звериной форме. Живут они, между прочим, довольно долго, почти как люди. Но иногда они все-таки меняют свой облик и вливаются в человеческую жизнь. Коты-оборотни очень осторожны. Если вы не знаете тайну своего питомца, то вам никогда не придет в голову мысль, что вы делите кров с оборотнем. Разве что заметите, что иногда, после вашего ухода, в холодильнике таинственным образом пропадает вкусная еда, а некоторые вещи лежат не на своих местах.

Леонард, неуклюже хромая, шел вперед, думая, где бы найти укрытие и отлежаться, пока раны не затянутся. Они не переставали болеть, и холод только усугублял состояние оборотня, хотелось есть, а от слабости уже кружилась голова. Леонард с досадой подумал, что к утру его раны воспалятся и загноятся.

Из местной забегаловки потянуло таким вкусным запахом, что лапы Леонарда сами повели его в это прекрасное место, где готовят еду. Средних лет хозяин выглядел нерасторопным и добродушным, кот размышлял, как бы у него утянуть с подноса кусок жареного мяса. В животе заурчало.

Но и тут кота ждала неудача. Откуда ни возьмись появилась какая-то брехливая шавка и побежала за бедным оборотнем. Отвязалась она только тогда, когда позади остались несколько кварталов.

Обессиленный и голодный, Леонард остановился под хлипким навесом и тяжело сел на задние лапы, шипя от боли. Он знал, что если сейчас ляжет, то встать уже не сможет. Городской шум остался где-то далеко отсюда, серый кот уныло посмотрел на затянутое тучами зимнее небо. Скоро пойдет снег.

\- Неважно выглядишь, Ленни, - произнес хриплый голос.

Леонард даже ухом не повел, а отвечать тем более не собирался. К нему подошел Мик, другой местный оборотень. Это был худой и облезлый кошак, его морда вся была исполосована старыми царапинами, а вид у него всегда был потасканный. Как и Лео, Мик был неизменным одиночкой. Раз в несколько месяцев они пересекались в какой-нибудь части Централ Сити и вместе таскали еду у простодушных людишек. Потом снова разбегались. Приятелями их трудно было назвать, но между собой коты никогда не дрались.

\- И тебе привет, Мик, - процедил Леонард.

\- Кто это тебя так? - без намека на сочувствие спросил Мик.

\- Шэдоу.

\- Все никак не уймешься, Ленни?

\- Не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не оставить свой автограф на морде этого придурка, - усмехнулся серый. - Теперь ему придется смотреть дважды - я выцарапал ему один глаз.

\- Ты опасный кот.

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мне нравится этот город, и я собираюсь обосноваться тут. А этот безмозглый кот мне только мешает.

\- Намереваешься собрать свою банду? - полюбопытствовал Мик.

\- Банду из отвязных молодцов, таких же ублюдков, как я, - хмыкнул голубоглазый. - Не хочешь присоединиться? У нас получится отличный тандем.

\- Не уверен, что мне понравится быть у тебя в подчинении... Впрочем, как решишь устроить заварушку - зови.

И Мик, махнув на прощание хвостом, ушел. Леонард остался один. Еще некоторое время он просидел под навесом, а потом поплелся дальше. Каждое движение отзывалось болью в теле.

Эта часть города была плохо знакома коту, он здесь почти не бывал. Тут находился спальный район с частными домами, огороженными высокими заборами. Это место было ничем не лучше и не хуже других.

В этом году была очень снежная и холодная зима. Даже людям было сложно передвигаться по улицам при таком обилии снега, а бродячий кот просто тонул в высоких сугробах. Стремительно опускались сумерки, стало еще холоднее. Тяжело дыша, Лео с трудом переставлял ноги, почти после каждого шага делая передышку. Он подумал, что в человеческом облике ему будет легче, но сил на метаморфозу не осталось. В какой-то момент лапы подвели его, и Леонард просто рухнул в сугроб.

Кот предпринял слабую попытку встать, но тщетно. Он замер, не шевелясь. Сначала было холодно, но потом холод вдруг исчез, и коту стало очень тепло. Даже чувство голода больше не мучило. Так приятно... Его тело будто стало невесомым, лапы и хвост перестали чувствоваться, и Леонарду показалось, что он превращается в снежинку. Это было бы здорово - стать снежинкой...

Стемнело и пошел снег. Пушистые снежинки падали Лео на ресницы. Кот моргнул и едва приподнял голову. Он посмотрел на хмурое небо, с которого падали белые зимние цветы. В уголке помутившегося сознания зазвенела тревожная мысль о том, что если он сейчас же не встанет, то просто замерзнет насмерть. Но лежать под мягким снежным одеялом было так тепло и хорошо, что Леонард перестал сопротивляться. Он уронил голову на переднюю лапу и закрыл глаза. Перед тем, как он провалился в глубокий сон, Лену показалось, что к нему приближаются три тени. Больше кот не шевелился.

На самом деле Леонарду не померещилось. Неподалеку действительно проходили три кота, которые возвращались домой после прогулки. В такую метель им не терпелось поскорее оказаться в тепле и уюте. Странная куча, лежащая в сугробе, привлекла их внимание, и коты поспешили удовлетворить свое любопытство. Они с удивлением обнаружили замерзшего кота. Чужой запах сразу же выдал оборотня.

\- Он... умер? - спросила Кэйтлин, прижимая ушки к голове. Ей сначала показалось, что другой кот уже заледенел. Кошечка испугалась.

Циско, махнув своим пушистым шоколадным хвостом, деловито подошел к Леонарду и обнюхал его со всех сторон.

\- Переохлаждение, - вынес свой вердикт йорк. - Нужно позвать людей, они отвезут его к ветеринару, - Циско посмотрел на оборотня.

Кэйтлин эта идея не очень понравилась.

\- Он не похож на домашнего кота... Его могут забрать в приют!

Кошечка слышала много леденящих душу рассказов о приютах для животных. Там котов кормят скудно, никогда не гладят, а если им долго не удается подыскать хозяев, то бедняжек просто усыпляют!

Третий кот, который до этого молчал, подошел к Лео и принял свой человеческий облик. Другие коты тоже перекинулись: йорк стал симпатичным длинноволосым парнем, а шатильи-тиффани превратилась в хорошенькую девушку.

\- Барри?

Барри просто вытащил замерзшего кота из снега и прижал к груди. Леонард во сне вцепился своими когтями ему в куртку, и второй оборотень ободряюще мурлыкнул ему на ухо.

\- Отнесем его домой, ему надо согреться, - сказал парень, глядя на своих друзей. - К тому же, он весь в крови...

\- Мы не можем отнести его к доктору Уэллсу! - возразила Кэйтлин. Ей было жалко котика, но отнести его к своему хозяину она не могла.

\- Прости, - Циско вынужден был согласиться с подругой. Он виновато опустил глаза.

\- Отнесем его ко мне, - сказал Барри.

\- А твоя семья?

\- Джо и Айрис вернутся только к Рождеству. Дома никого нет. Никакого риска.

Кэйтлин покачала головой и что-то пробормотала себе под нос. Барри, закутав кота в свою куртку, понес его домой, два других оборотня последовали за ним.

Сквозь сон Лео чувствовал, как его тело поднимается и куда-то плывет. Но он решил, что ему это просто снится. Или он действительно стал снежинкой? Было очень тепло, гораздо теплее, чем в снегу. А еще голубоглазый чувствовал запах другого кота. Очень приятный запах, не отталкивающий. Почему-то этот запах пробудил давно забытые воспоминания...

Свое детство Леонард почти не помнил. Единственной четкой картинкой был клочок хмурого неба, который он видел сквозь прорезь коробки, в которой сидел посреди парка. Тогда тоже был снежный зимний день. Как этот. Наверно, поэтому Лео так любил зиму - потому что зима была его единственным воспоминанием из детства. Он родился в самый обычной семье, но хозяевам котенок по каким-то причинам не приглянулся, и они просто оставили того на улице, когда не смогли продать. Котенок с любопытством смотрел на прохожих, которые семенили мимо, не обращая на него внимания. Кому есть дело до бездомного животного? Если уж заводить кота, то брать следует здорового и породистого из питомника. А с уличными животными одни проблемы.

Котенок два дня просидел в коробке, пока его не подобрала одна пожилая женщина. Она спрятала котенка в шарф и унесла к себе домой. Жила она совсем одна, и по обстановке Лео понял, что родных у женщины, похоже, нет. Мебель старая и покореженная, вещи на полках покрыты толстым слоем пыли. Новоиспеченная хозяйка Леонарда была очень больной, и ей трудно было следить за домом. Но о животном она хорошо заботилась, и котенок ни в чем не нуждался. Он прожил с женщиной почти год. А потом она умерла, и дом совсем опустел. Но ненадолго. Ближе к весне приехали люди, которые оказались внуками старушки. Они деловито осматривали дом, который собирались продать. Хвостатый питомец был помехой, и его снова выставили на улицу, за ненадобностью.

Леонард бродил в одиночестве по городу, больше не ища себе компании. Когда по меркам котов он стал совершеннолетним, он обнаружил, что может превращаться в человека и узнал о существовании других оборотней. Это было забавно и полезно в определенной мере, но все-таки он предпочитал свою кошачью ипостась. Людей он не любил пуще остальных котов. А кроме того, если оборотень долго остается в человеческом облике, то теряет способность перекидываться.

Барри взял спрятанный ключ и открыл входную дверь. Кэйтлин первой шмыгнула внутрь, от холода чуть ли не подпрыгивая. Ее длинные волосы намокли от снега, отчего вид у нее был забавный.

\- Ну и метель! - фыркнул Циско.

Барри поспешил отнести своего "пациента" наверх, в комнату Айрис. Теперь, когда девушка переехала к своему жениху, спальня пустовала, и оборотень тут практически поселился. Он уложил Лео на кровать и осмотрел его тело. Вся шерсть оборотня была в крови, но это были только глубокие царапины. Парень осторожно ощупал лапы и спину кота, но не обнаружил ни переломов, ни вывихов. Это было хорошо. Но ему не понравилось, что серый никак не реагировал на его манипуляции. А еще он не мог не заметить, что кот был очень красивым. У него была серебристо-серая шерсть с темной полосой вдоль спины и почти белоснежными лапами.

В комнату вошли Циско и Кэйтлин. Отогревшись, кошка уже не выглядела такой букой.

\- Ну, и как он? - спросил Циско.

\- Он не приходит в себя, - тревожно произнес Барри.

\- Думаю, сначала нужно его как следует согреть. Нехило же его кто-то подрал, - присвистнул йорк.

Барри кивнул и спустился вниз за теплой водой. Вернувшись, он стал платком оттирать кровь со шкуры спящего кота. Циско ему помог, давая советы. Когда Барри закончил, Кэйтлин протянула ему тюбик с мазью.

\- Одолжила у твоих хозяев из аптечки, - кошка подмигнула.

Барри улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо.

Циско смерил их оценивающим взглядом и прыснул в кулак.

\- И что это значит?! - ни с того ни сего возмутилась Кейтлин.

\- Да ничего, - хмыкнул кот и многозначительно кивнул в сторону Барри, который был занят своим котом.

Кэйтлин вспыхнула.

\- Ничего подобного!

Она вцепилась приятелю в щеку и недовольно зашипела.

\- Сдаюсь-сдаюсь! - смеялся парень.

Тем временем Барри закончил обрабатывать раны Леонарда. Оборотень заметно расслабился, его дыхание стало размеренным и глубоким.

\- Думаю, он проспит не менее нескольких часов. Оставишь его у себя до утра?

Барри посмотрел на метель за окном и твердо кивнул. О том, чтобы вернуть оборотня на улицу не было и речи! А кроме того, Барри очень хотел поговорить с оборотнем, когда тот очнется. В Централ Сити их было не так уж и много. И еще Барри очень хотелось посмотреть на его человеческий облик. Он был уверен, что серый кот должен быть очень недурен собой.

\- Ты что, его знаешь? - спросил Циско, заметив пристальный взгляд друга.

\- Что? - встрепенулся Барри. – Нет, никогда раньше не видел этого кота.

Он помотал головой.

\- Ребята, он проснулся! - воскликнула Кейтлин.

Циско и Барри склонились над оборотнем. Но тот просто приоткрыл глаза, осматривая троицу, а потом снова уснул, сворачиваясь клубком на одеяле.

\- Это же охос азулес! - пораженно воскликнул Циско.

Две пары вопрошающих глаз посмотрели на него выжидающе.

\- Короче говоря, это очень редкая порода оборотней! - восторженно стал объяснять Циско. - Из-за одной мутации глаза у них приобретают ясный голубой цвет. "Охос азулес" с испанского так и переводится - "голубые глаза". Ты поймал себе занятную киску, Барри!

Слова прозвучали довольно двусмысленно. Барри недоуменно склонил голову.

\- Циско, я думаю, нам пора домой, уже почти ночь, - сказала Кейтлин. - Ты не злишься, Барри?

\- Что ты, Кейт! Конечно же, нет. Возвращайтесь, а то доктор Уэллс начнет беспокоиться за вас.

Друзья распрощались, и два оборотня покинули его дом. Барри остался наедине со своим голубоглазым котом. Тот спал и явно не собирался просыпаться в ближайшее время. Барри устроился рядом на постели и стал просто наблюдать за ним.

В пустом доме было очень тихо, если прислушаться, можно было лишь разобрать тиканье настенных часов. За окном ревела вьюга, и от резких порывов ветра иногда содрогались стекла. Барри с беспокойством подумал, благополучно ли вернулись домой его друзья. И не без ужаса представлял, что случилось бы с серым оборотнем, если бы они случайно не заметили его в снегу.

Барри протянул руку и осторожно погладил своего оборотня. Тот не отреагировал на его прикосновение, но парень не стал нарушать чужое личное пространство, ограничившись просто молчаливым наблюдением за пострадавшим.

Прошло, кажется, несколько часов. Барри не спешил обращаться, потому что не ждал посетителей. В какой-то момент Барри заметил, что глаза его подопечного открыты и смотрят прямо на него. Парень оживился.

\- Эй, как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил он.

Оборотень не ответил.

\- Хочешь пить? Есть?

Голубоглазый снова никак не отреагировал на его слова. Тогда Барри просто принес из кухни немного воды, положив мисочку перед мордой кота. Оборотень вяло зашевелился и только чуть-чуть попил. Потом он снова положил голову на лапы и уснул.

Барри бесшумно перекинулся, и на кровать прыгнул изящный абиссинский кот. Он лег позади серого, деловито положив на серого лапки. Барри чувствовал, как Лео во сне слабо дрожит. Недовольно дернув ушами, он принялся вылизывать кота.

Лен чувствовал, как с его телом что-то делают, но сознание то уплывало, то возвращалось, поэтому он не мог сразу определить, где реальность, а где фантазия. Ему казалось, что какой-то нахальный кот позволил себе тискать его, как морскую свинку! Хотелось встать и надавать по шее наглецу, только сил совсем не было, лапы точно налились свинцом. С другой стороны, от него исходил тот самый приятный запах... Пока кот решал, как ему поступить, он снова уснул.

Абиссинец тщательно вылизывал каждую царапинку, не обращая внимания на горечь от мази; кошачий язык лечил лучше любого лекарства. Ему приятно было заботиться об этом красивом коте. Прикрыв глаза, он урчал Лео на ухо и с радостью заметил, что тот перестал дрожать. А потом второй кот расслабленно перевернулся на спину. На груди и животе ран не было, так что Барри оставил в покое своего пациента, устроившись рядом. Абиссинец сам не заметил, как уснул.

Первое, что почувствовал Леонард при пробуждении, было тепло. Такой расслабленности во всем теле и умиротворенности он не чувствовал уже давно. Даже не хотелось открывать глаза. Он еще подремал некоторое время, лежа на чем-то мягком и пушистом. Странно, он же вроде свалился в снег... Чувства были какими-то заторможенными, было лень даже думать, не то что шевелиться. Но потом Леонард все-таки заставил себя продрать глаза и он увидел закрытое окно, за которым продолжал валить снег, было уже светло. Где это он?

Леонард приподнял голову. Он все еще был слаб, но чувствовал себе вполне сносно для того, чтобы пойти и врезать еще раз Шэдоу. Раны совсем не болели. Осталось только выяснить, как и каким образом он здесь очутился. Вроде ни в какой дом он не залезал.

Когда Леонард попробовал встать, он понял, что не может этого сделать. Не из-за того, что у него нет сил. Просто в него всеми конечностями нагло вцепился какой-то песочно-коричневый котяра и беззастенчиво дрых. Запах выдавал перевертыша. Не став церемониться, серый просто спихнул с себя бестолкового оборотня. Хотя следовало задать ему хорошую трепку за такую бесцеремонность.

Барри перекатился на спину и недоуменно мяукнул, сонно мигая глазами и смешно двигая ушами. Лео сел, глядя на абиссинца, который со сна не мог взять в толк, что с ним произошло. Его вид был настолько нелепым, что кот чуть было не фыркнул. Он плотно сжал челюсти и недовольно дернул хвостом. Инстинкт самосохранения всегда брал верх.

Барри осмотрелся, и сон как рукой сняло, когда он увидел сидящего на кровати серого кота. Тот выглядел вполне здоровым, только вот взгляд у него был подозрительный и напряженный, и смотрел он в упор на абиссинца. Но Барри, вместо того, чтобы смутиться, в первую очередь подумал о том, что глаза у кота действительно пронзительно-лазурные и очень красивые. У других котов он таких никогда не видел.

\- Привет! - радостно воскликнул Барри. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ничего не болит? Хорошо выспался?

Леонард поморщился. Этот лопоухий живчик с утра был таким шумным и болтливым, от него сразу же заболела голова.

\- Последний вопрос я должен задать тебе - ты решил использовать меня в качестве подушки, - произнес Леонард.

Барри моргнул, а потом смущенно опустил уши. Он и не заметил, как забрался во сне на своего гостя.

\- Прости, - неловко ответил абиссинец. - Как...

\- Кто ты и зачем притащил меня сюда? - резко перебил его Лен.

Барри замешкался. Кот отчего-то был сердитым и смотрел на него очень напряженно. Будто Барри желал ему зла.

\- Меня зовут Барри...

\- Мне не интересно твое имя, - снова перебил его кот. - Свое я тоже называть не собираюсь, так что пропусти момент с обменом любезностями.

Барри был совсем сбит с толку. Он не понимал, что от него хочет голубоглазый кот и почему так нетерпеливо и раздраженно говорит с ним. Разве он не помог ему?

\- Это мой дом, я здесь живу, - уже осторожнее ответил абиссинец. - Мы с друзьями нашли тебя на улице, ты был весь в крови и замерзал в снегу. Я принес тебя к себе. Вот и все.

Леонард иронично хмыкнул. Все ясно. Этот оборотень - просто домашний котик, который решил поиграть в героя. И бесило, что он насквозь пропах этим оборотнем с лучезарными глазами. Вот чей запах ему снился.

\- Хозяйский, значит.

На этот Барри уловил в его голосе злой сарказм. И что плохого в том, чтобы иметь хозяев?

\- Ну что ж, спаситель... Тебе я не навязывался, поэтому и благодарить не стану. На этом разойдемся.

\- Подожди!

Несмотря на злой характер Леонарда, Барри не хотел так быстро с ним прощаться. Он хотел поближе узнать этого скрытного оборотня.

\- Чего тебе?

\- Не хочешь остаться ненадолго? - спросил Барри.

\- С какой стати?

\- Ты еще не полностью оправился. Нужно проверить, как зажили твои раны.

\- Малыш, я лучше тебя знаю пределы своего тела, - ответил оборотень.

\- И все-таки я настаиваю, - Барри сообразил, что с этим упертым типом нужно действовать жестче. - Я в ответе за тебя, пока ты полностью не выздоровеешь.

А вот это новость, удивленно подумал Лен. Этот котенок что, решил попробовать удержать его насильно? Ну-ну.

\- Малыш Барри, если тебе не терпится получить от меня под зад, то я не стану тебя отговаривать, - усмехнулся кот и демонстративно выпустил когти.

Барри нахмурился и покачал головой. Ну что за мерзкий характер!

\- Я не собираюсь с тобой драться. Я хочу приготовить тебе еду и осмотреть твои раны. А потом я не буду тебя удерживать. 

Леонард поднял бровь и уже с интересом стал наблюдать за этим Барри, который вдруг стал серьезным и хмурым. Забавный котенок.

А Барри, понимая, что продолжать разговор Лен не собирается, принял человеческий облик. Серый продолжал наблюдать за ним, сидя на кровати.

\- А ты не хочешь перекинуться? - спросил Барри.

Кот вздохнул и потер лапой за ухом.

\- Твоя непосредственность обезоруживает, малыш Барри, - произнес Леонард, и второй кот снова услышал эти раздражающие нотки сарказма. - Что ж, мне не жалко. Любуйся.

Он подошел к краю кровати и обратился в человека. Барри замер, глядя на его вторую ипостась. Он не ошибся в своем предположении: в человеческом облике оборотень был весьма привлекателен. Острые голубые глаза смотрели на парня со смесью иронии и любопытства.

\- Овации приветствуются.

Барри хмыкнул. Кажется, ехидства в этом коте было на десятерых оборотней!

\- Видал и получше, - усмехнулся Барри, скрестив руки на груди. Минуту они смотрели друг на друга в упор, устроив соревнование по прожиганию взглядом.

\- Решил показать зубки, котик? Не слишком ли крутой поворот для диванного придатка?

\- Забавно слышать эти слова от того, кому самому давеча надавали под зад, - не остался в долгу Барри. - Когда уважишь свое язвительное эго - спускайся вниз. Котик, - бросил он, стоя в дверном проеме, после чего вышел из комнаты.

Леонард хмыкнул и не удержался от кривой улыбки. До чего забавен был этот Барри.

А сам Барри в приподнятом настроении спустился на кухню и сразу же открыл холодильник. Интересно, что любит есть этот мистер Инкогнито? Джо оставил ему много самой разнообразной еды, пока сам навещал родителей Эдди вместе с дочерью. Поразмыслив немного, Барри решил разогреть свою любимую пиццу. Странно, но оборотень не вызывал у Барри чувства неприязни, несмотря на всю свою язвительность. Наоборот, он парадоксальным образом располагал к себе, хотя за несколько минут общения Барри не нашел у него ни одной положительной черты характера. И все же ему хотелось сблизиться с этим бродягой.

Барри вернулся в спальню, но к своему величайшему разочарованию обнаружил пустую комнату. Пока он возился на кухне, его нежданный гость успел сбежать, оставив лишь приоткрытое окно. На ковре уже образовалась горка подтаявшего снега.

Вздохнув, Барри подошел к окну, но не смог разобрать даже следов на снегу. А метель, хоть и ослабла, но не прекратилась. Наверное, она не закончится до вечера. Первым порывом Барри было броситься на поиски Леонарда. Он сильно беспокоился о коте, тот все-таки был ранен. Но что разглядишь при такой погоде?

Внизу что-то упало. Барри мигом превратился в кота и спустился по лестнице. Он сначала подумал, что это вернулись Джо с Айрис. Девушка не знала тайну своего кота и сильно бы удивилась, обнаружив, что ее любимый питомец, которого она чесала за ушком, умеет превращаться в привлекательного парня.

Но это были всего лишь Циско и Кейтлин.

\- Привет, Барри! - шоколадный кот стряхнул снег с ушей и повел хвостом.

\- Привет...

-Чувак, угадай вот что! Кейтлин умудрилась застрять в кошачьей дверце!

Кошка тут же ощетинилась.

\- Неправда! Просто моя шерсть зацепилась!

\- Или просто кто-то потолстел с тех пор, как начал больше есть!

Циско продолжал хихикать, за что и получил по ушам от подруги.

\- Как там твой оборотень? - спросила Кейтлин. - Циско все утро читает мне лекции о мутациях у котов!

\- Он ушел, - вздохнул Барри.

\- Как ушел?

Барри рассказал друзьям о своем "знакомстве" с голубоглазым.

\- Довольно неприятный тип, - сморщила носик Кейтлин.

Барри был не согласен с ней.

\- Жаль... Хотелось поболтать с живым охос азулес! - мечтательно протянул Циско. - Ну что, Барри, устроим еще одну прогулку, как вчера?

Кейтлин закатила глаза. А Барри не чувствовал особого желания идти куда-либо. Поэтому досуг они провели за просмотром телевизора и болтовней. Через пару часов друзья ушли, и Барри остался один. Он долго сидел на диване, а потом в один миг принял решение и вышел на улицу, намереваясь все-таки отыскать своего загадочного голубоглазого кота.

***

Праздничная суета охватила город. Леонард смотрел вниз, стоя на перекладине недостроенного здания, и все гадал, что же такого замечательного в этом Рождестве, что у людей оно вызывает такой восторг. Что за бессмысленная блажь: выбирать особый день в году, чтобы быть милыми со своими друзьями и родными?

Лен провел пальцем по губе, на которой запеклась капелька крови. Сегодня ему удалось прогнать проклятого Шэдоу с его собственной территории вместе с бандой оборотней. Теперь он думал, как поступить дальше. В какой-то момент оборотень почувствовал чужое присутствие.

\- Мама тебя не учила, что подкрадываться - неприлично, малыш? - не оборачиваясь, спросил Леонард в своей обычной манере.

\- Уходить, не прощаясь - тоже, - прозвучал ответ.

Оборотень лениво посмотрел назад. Действительно, у полуразрушенной лестницы стоял тот самый Барри. Оборотень выглядел замерзшим и уставшим, будто долго не смыкал глаз. Леонард спрыгнул вниз и неторопливо подошел к оборотню.

\- Что за жалкий вид, малыш Барри? - насмешливо протянул Лен. - Герой-спаситель всегда должен выглядеть сильным и непобедимым.

Барри больше суток искал по всему Централ Сити своего оборотня, не давая себе передышки. Он даже друзей не предупредил, те наверняка волнуются за него. А в ответ слышит ехидство и издевки.

\- Как ты вообще отыскал меня? - спросил Лен, глядя на недовольное лицо Барри.

\- По запаху, - буркнул парень.

\- Вот уж не знал, что у комнатных котиков острый нюх.

\- Ты удивишься. Хочешь проверить?

\- Звучит, как приглашение на свидание, малыш Барри.

Оборотень покраснел. Слава богу, на этот раз румянец можно было списать на мороз.

\- Не свидание... Сегодня Сочельник, - Барри перевел дыхание. - Хочу пригласить тебе к себе домой на Рождество.

Лен некоторое время молча смотрел на смущенного оборотня. А Барри ждал ответа.

\- И ради этого ты обошел пешком весь Централ Сити? Что за благотворительность?

\- Сегодня же праздник...

\- Не питай иллюзий на мой счет, малыш Барри. Я не домашний кот и своим привычкам изменять не собираюсь. А кроме того, я плохой парень. Так что нам не по пути. Уж прости.

\- Ты всегда был таким нелюдимым или этот недуг прогрессирует с возрастом? - съязвил Барри.

Леонард усмехнулся.

\- Жизнь привила мне дурные привычки. Я могу испортить послушного домашнего котика.

\- Надо же, сколько самомнения!

\- Ты забавный. Чего ты хочешь от меня? Зачем ходишь за мной по пятам?

\- Ты... мне интересен, - признался Барри. - Не знаю, почему, но мне хочется узнать тебя поближе.

Снова между оборотнями наступило молчание.

\- Вот как? Не боишься, малыш Барри?

\- Чего я должен бояться? - парень поднял на него удивленные глаза.

Льдистый взгляд Лена пронзил его до самого сердца.

\- Если ты хочешь узнать меня, то тебе придется довериться мне. Ты готов? - оборотень протянул руку.

Барри посмотрел сначала на его раскрытую ладонь, а потом снова в эти чарующие глаза.

\- Я готов, - твердо сказал он.

\- Тогда докажи, - с кривой усмешкой сказал Леонард.

Барри без раздумий положил свою ладонь в чужую. Лен хмыкнул. И тут же секунду он рывком развернул Барри, прижимая того к холодной стене лицом, а его руку вывернул до хруста. Парень вскрикнул.

\- Первое правило выживания, малыш Барри: доверяй только себе, - наздательно изрекал оборотень, фиксируя руку оборотня в неудобном положении, чтобы тому было больно. - И второе правило: всегда жди нападения. А с таким инстинктом самосохранения тебе не выжить в этом мире.

Он отпустил Барри, и тот упал на колени, потирая плечо. Он с обидой в глазах посмотрел на голубоглазого оборотня.

\- Считай дельный совет платой за помощь, котик.

\- Если бы ты не видел в окружающих только врагов, то тебе бы не пришлось постоянно опасаться удара в спину, - произнес Барри, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Проповеди оставь священнику, котик. Сразу скажу: сутана тебе будет не к лицу. Или ты любишь игры с переодеванием?

\- Да ну тебя!

Лен рассмеялся.

\- Ты замерз. Иди домой, а то лапки себе отморозишь.

Леонард снова отошел к краю постройки, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Барри с грустью смотрел ему в спину.

\- Ты все еще здесь, Барри? - спросил Лен, на этот раз не оборачиваясь.

\- Жду, когда ты мне ответишь.

\- Откуда такой интерес? Ты можешь пожалеть, если свяжешься со мной.

\- Знаю... Но еще я знаю, что не хочу, чтобы на Рождество ты оставался один.

\- Уходи, - тихо ответил Лен.

Барри послушался. Не глядя на оборотня, он спросил напоследок:

\- Ты придешь?

\- Попробуй довериться своим инстинктам, котенок.

\- Тогда я буду ждать.

Не оборачиваясь, Барри ушел. А Лен еще долго-долго в одиночестве смотрел на зимнее небо.

***

Барри вернулся домой, где его встретили Джо, Айрис и ее жених Эдди. А еще там были его друзья. В доме полицейского уже давно привыкли, что питомец приводит к себе своих четвероногих приятелей.

\- Ты где пропадал?! - с паникой в голосе накинулась на его Кейтлин.

Но кота тут же на руки подхватила Айрис.

\- Барри, додумался же ты гулять в такую погоду! - девушка прижала любимого оборотня к груди.

Барри виновата мяукнул, утыкаясь хозяйке носом в грудь.

\- Папа, ты за ним совсем не следишь! - с укоризной сказала Айрис, обращаясь к Джо. - Он же мог потеряться! С ним могло что-то случиться!

\- Это очень смышленый кот, Айрис, - улыбнулся Джо. - Так просто он не даст себя в обиду. Правда, Барри?

Он украдкой подмигнул коту. А Барри подмигнул в ответ, только никто, кроме полицейского, этого не увидел.

Вся семья прошла в гостиную, где уже был накрыт праздничный стол. Нарядная рождественская елка перемигивалась разноцветными огоньками гирлянд, а в камине уютно потрескивал огонь.

Барри больше всего любил этот праздник, когда вся его семья собиралась вместе. Недавно Эдди предложил Айрис жить вместе, и девушка, долго сомневаясь, все-таки согласилась. Ей не хотелось оставлять отца совсем одного, но Джо быстро переубедил дочь. Сам он много времени проводил на работе, поэтому пустой дом его не сильно пугал. А кроме того, с ним был Барри. Сначала Айрис хотела взять котика с собой, но потом решила оставить его на попечение полицейского.

\- Он точно не даст тебе скучать, - улыбалась девушка, собирая свои вещи.

А Джо только лукаво хмыкал. Он-то знал секрет этого обаятельного кота.

\- Так ты где пропадал? - спросил Циско, когда люди собрались за столом.

\- Да так...

Барри что-то соврал, но явно неубедительно. По мордам оборотней было видно, что они ему ни на йоту не поверили, но донимать его в праздник не стали.

Вечер прошел в тихой семейной обстановке. Айрис делилась своими успехами в карьере журналиста, Джо и Эдди немного обсудили последнее дело, которое они вели, а потом разговор плавно перетек к влюбленной парочке. Барри, сидя под елью, наблюдал, как Эдди то и дело старается прикоснуться к своей возлюбленной и смотрит на нее с обожанием. И когда Айрис поворачивалась к нему, кот видел в ее взгляде то же чувство. Барри вздыхал. Он был счастлив за своих людей. Но ему самому было отчего-то грустно. Он все чаще бросал взгляд на часы. Время приближалось к ночи.

После ужина люди прибрались в комнате и сели на диван, распивая знаменитый эгг-ногг бабушки Эстер. Циско и Кейтлин лежали перед камином. Все коты тоже получили свою долю праздничного угощения. Если кошка изящно растянулась на боку и дремала, то йорк просто раскинулся на спине, сыто урча. Барри присоединился к ним, тему для разговора никто не придумал, поэтому для них остаток вечера прошел в уютном молчании.

Когда было уже совсем поздно, Айрис и Эдди собрались домой. Девушка долго прощалась с отцом в дверях. Наконец Джо закрыл дверь и вернулся в гостиную.

\- Ну что, ребята, - обратился он к котам. - Устроим вечеринку?

Оборотни разом перекинулись в людей. Джо принес из кухни пиццу, и они веселой компанией устроились на диване. Циско, в котором проснулся гений, пересказывал статьи по квантовой физике, которые он прочел в библиотеке доктора Уэллса. Кейтлин пыталась его заткнуть и зло косилась на пиццу, которая кошке казалась слишком жирной, и поэтому она не могла ее съесть.

\- Кажется, у меня развивается синдром "пустого гнезда", - смеясь, сказал Джо, протягивая Барри чашку с эгг-ногом.

\- Откуда такие мысли, Джо? - спросил оборотень.

\- Моя дочь выросла и скоро выйдет замуж за моего лучшего друга и напарника, а я коротаю вечера в компании говорящих котов!

Все рассмеялись. Дальше разговор пошел обо всем на свете, каждый начинал какую-то тему, и остальные слушатели ее подхватывали. Всем было весело и никто не скучал.

\- Барри, ты поймешь меня, когда найдешь себе симпатичную кошечку, и вы сделаете с ней дюжину котят, - подмигивая, сказал Джо.

Барри поперхнулся. А Циско тут же стал обрисовывать в деталях картины "кошачьей свадьбы" Барри. Кейтлин дулась на него, а Джо все подливал масла в огонь, заставляя своего оборотня краснеть. Еще он напомнил, как разузнал о способности Барри к обращению. Однажды кот забыл перекинуться и заснул на постели Айрис. Пришел Джо и, решив, что к нему в дом забрался какой-то извращенец, чуть не пристрелил его. А Барри у него на глазах превратился в любимого кота. Тогда Джо решил, что из-за стресса на работе у него начались галлюцинации и замучил своими визитами психоаналитика.

Но вот вечер закончился, и гости стали расходиться. Барри помог Джо прибраться, после чего тот отправился к себе, чтобы немного поработать перед сном. Оборотень распрощался со своими друзьями, которые спешили домой, чтобы еще устроить сюрприз доктору Уэллсу. Как и Джо, тот знал, что его питомцы - оборотни. Они не только жили у него, но и набирались знаний и опыта. И со стороны доктора Уэллса было ошибкой обучать Циско, потому что тот из-за своей болтливости стал почти невыносим.

Все ушли, и Барри остался один в гостиной. Он сел на диван, обнимая колени. Ему вдруг стало очень тоскливо. Кот смотрел, как пляшут догорающие языки пламени в камине. А потом стал смотреть на часы. Минута, две, три... Длинная стрелка все шла и шла по кругу, приближаясь к полуночи. И вот часы пробили двенадцать. Наступило Рождество.

Барри посмотрел в окно и опустил взгляд. Нет, не пришел.

Время продолжало неспешно идти вперед. Барри сидел в гостиной, пока огонь в камине совсем не погас. Наверное, Джо уже давно уснул. Или все еще работает?

Потом оборотень растянулся на диване и закрыл глаза, обнимая себя руками. Сон сразу же пришел к нему.

А утром Барри проснулся, укутанный теплом и до боли знакомым запахом. Ничего не понимая, он встал, и к его ногам упала теплая парка, которая хранила запах Лена. А рядом лег клочок бумаги. Барри недоуменно поднял его. На нем было всего несколько слов.

"С Рождеством, малыш Барри"

А вместо подписи в уголке была нарисована снежинка.


End file.
